codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Yumi Ishiyama/Gallery: Season 4
Earth Yumi 1022.jpg|Yumi being scanned in Season 4. yumi_hotshower_hiroki.jpg|Yumi with Hiroki and Johnny. Tumblr m2wbcxVBMu1qlvb12o1 500.png|Yumi using the Supercomputer. Lecon de choses 287.jpg|Yumi seeing a spectre approaching her. Yumi_1075.jpg|Yumi with her younger brother, Hiroki. Corps-celeste-253-1-.jpg|Yumi with her little brother Hiroki and his pal Johny in the episode "Hot Shower" B.jpg|Yumi checking on Hiroki and Johnny's project. Q.jpg|Yumi in Jeremie's room. W.jpg|They watch the asteroid get closer. Ulu.jpg|Kissing Ulrich's cheek in Lab Rat. Cousins Once Removed Yumi walks with Patrick image 1.png|Yumi and Patrick tumblr_m2ygocELc11rtsp3mo4_1280.jpg|Odd protecting her from a Spectre. yumi at home.jpg|Yumi at home Yumi heading ofr factory.jpg|Yumi heading to the factory. Yumi srsly.jpg|Yumi with Sissi. Yumi 1.png|Yumi talking to Aelita before heading home. Hot shower.jpg|Yumi with Jim Morales and Mrs. Hertz. Yumi in the real world.jpg Kadic Bombshell Yumi isn't too impressed with her image 1.png|Yumi and Brynja Kadic Bombshell Ulrich is caught blushing image 1.png|Yumi catches Ulrich blushing Kiwodd 277.jpg|Yumi in the factory hiding from the bikie gang, Kiwodd 162.jpg|Sissi sees Yumi with the William Clone. Ulrich and Yumi Distant Memory.jpg|Ulrich and Yumi in Aelita's room. Il est sense d etre insense 179.jpg|With Odd and Ulrich. 20119 497114300341571 1401871152 n.jpg|Kissing her brother, Hiroki on the cheek. Yumi kiss Ulrichs forehead.png|Kissing Ulrich's forehead in Cold Sweat. William flirt with Yumi Eps95.png|William flirts with Yumi. Yumi reject William Eps95.png|Yumi rejects William Virtual Yumi 0926.jpg|Yumi using telekinesis in the fourth season. Yumi_1073.jpg|Yumi in her Navskid in the digital sea. Yumi_1074.jpg|Yumi trapped in the digital sea. Yumi_forest.jpg|In the Forest Sector. Yumi in the Forest Sector.jpg|Seems surprised by something. Yumi in the Ice Sector.jpg|Yumi in Ice Sector. Yumi lyokos4.jpg|Battling in the Ice Sector. Tumblr lwy49wCLmF1r7qs82o1 500.jpg|About to attack a monster with her fan. Yumi get her fans back.jpg|Getting her Tessen Fans back just before being devirtualized by William. tumblr_m1ilhz6pgD1qlvb12o1_500.png|Aiming in her Navskid. tumblr_m0ebwxYXc41qjtcmlo9_1280.png|It seems she still has feelings for William.. tumblr_m29wfdbqLh1rtsp3mo1_500.jpg|Shocked to see X.A.N.A.-William standing behind her. Yumi telekinesiss4.jpg|Yumi using her telekinesis in the Forest Sector. 88887.jpg|Throwing her Fan upside down. 18 gasp! foul trickery!.png|X.A.N.A.-William flirts with Yumi before trying to push her into the Digital Sea. 19 odd rescues yumi.png|Watching as William fall to Digital Sea. Warriors.jpg|Yumi and the gang's last scene. William and Yumi.jpg|Standing with the real William. Yumi_1029.jpg|Yumi catching her Tessen Fans in the Forest Sector. Hard Luck Yumi vs William image 1.png|Yumi about to attack William. Hard Luck Yumi is devirtualized image 4.png|Yumi is devirtualized. Hard Luck Yumi beat William image 3.png|Yumi defeats William. Il est sense d etre insense 337.jpg|William watches as Yumi is devirtualized. William_hits_Yumi.png|Yumi sliced by William. William_gets_rid_of_Yumi.png|Resulting in her getting devirtualized. Yumi flashback Eps95.png|Yumi in a flashback in Echoes. Capture d’écran (1039).png|Yumi in the Season 4 trailer Earth Materialization yumi replika.jpg|Yumi on a Replika mission. Bragging Rights Yumi and her fan image 1.png|Yumi spectre with her fan. Bragging Rights Ulrich saves Yumi from a spider image 1.png|Ulrich saves Yumi from a robotic spider. Bragging Rights Ulrich and Yumi confront more image 1.png|They confront more down the hall. Bragging Rights They are surrounded image 2.png|Surrounded by spiders! Bragging Rights robot spiders surround Yumi image 1.png|Yumi gets ready to fight them. Bragging Rights robot spiders shut down image 1.png|They move in closer… Bragging Rights robot spider with Yumi image 3.png|A lone spider approaches Yumi. Bragging Rights robot spider attacking Yumi image 1.png|She is backed against a counter Bragging Rights robot spider behind Yumi image 2.png|Another robotic spider comes up from behind Bragging Rights robot spider about to attack image 1.png|But Yumi spots it before it attacks. Yumi Replika in Desert.png >> More images of Yumi in Evolution Category:Yumi Category:Season 4 Category:Gallery